


Guardian At Rest

by JuJawoolia



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJawoolia/pseuds/JuJawoolia
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, the autobot medic is unable to leave the base. Valerie, whom he is suppose to be protecting, is now under the watch of Bulkhead. However, the reason why the medic is down is an unexpected one.Ratchet's in for one fun ride.





	1. Chapter 1

"Miko, please tell me why Optimus won't let us back at the base! You're the only one who knows!" Valerie asked her friend as they went outside. For at least a few months know, none of the humans were allowed back at the autobot base, aside from Agent Fowler of course. "It must be either very bad or scared you shitless because you never hide things from anyone!"

 

The Japanese girl just rolled her eyes. "Val I can't tell you! I told Optimus I wouldn't and I actually wish to keep my word this time."

 

Valerie rolled her eyes as well and looked toward the road stopping dead in her tracks. Bulkhead was there. He hadn't been there to get the girls since the human ban from the base so this was a shocker. Of course, Miko was excited and ran over to her guardian.

 

"Bulk! It's been so long!" She squealed as she hopped into the front seat. "How is he?"

 

"Better. He's finally allowing for you all to come back. Optimus will explain everything that's happening." Bulkhead replied to her.

 

Valerie cleared her throat and got into the back seat. "What do you mean Bulkhead?"

 

"L-look, I can't really explain it as well as Optimus can. Just, be gentle about what he tells you. The last thing I want is for you guys to be banned from the base again."

 

The girl in the back simply nodded. She had no idea what ride she was in for though.

 

*Le time skip brought to you by the lazy author*

 

Val could have sworn Ratchet got fatter. She was VERY set on the fact that he had to be getting an "old man body" just by how he looked. The best part was, she didn't know why. She knew Cybertronians couldn't gain weight like that, at least not in that time.

 

"Children, do you see that contraption on the table there?" Optimus asked them, motioning to the odd looking thing near the ground bridge. 

 

"Y-yeah. What is it?" Raf asked, a tad bit nervous now. He knew it had to have done something to Ratchet. He wasn't a fool.

 

"That contraption was made to help us begin a new generation of Cybertronians. However, Ratchet did not think twice when testing and used it on himself." The Prime paused to look to his medic, who had moved from his standing position to sitting as he worked on fixing another tool. "Ratchet is carrying a newspark, which will grow within him until it is ready."

 

Miko, oddly enough, was the first to catch on. "Wait! Doc bot is...is...pregnant?!"

 

Valerie looked to the medic with concern but also an understanding. Around the time he had finished building the thing was when Bulkhead was assigned her temporary guardian. She never could think of a valid reason why Optimus would just allow it, but now it all made sense.

 

"Oh...Um...Congratulations?" Jack half questioned.

 

Val looked to him and hit his arm lightly. "Hey, sound genuine to my guardian. I have to do that same to yours." She whispered.

 

Jack cleared his throat. "So um, how does this stuff work?"

 

Ratchet rubbed his temples a moment before letting out a sigh. He knew he was the only one who could explain this and he really didn't want to. The contraption wasn't even supposed to work on him!

 

"To sum it up, it is much like a human pregnancy. The gestation periods are different, but I will still carry this newspark until it is fully developed. When that time comes, I will wish for you all to stay away. Cybertronians births tend to be very gruesome and often lead to death if not done properly."

 

Val looked down at that. Her guardian might die over this? Over an accident? No...Anything but that.

 

"I have a while longer but nothing I cannot handle. Now please, let me get back to work while I can."

 

The old medic sounded serious about this. He had to be worried too, right?

 

"O-okay Ratchet. Hey Jack, w-wanna play some video games?" Raf asked the eldest human.

 

"Uh, sure. Whatever sounds fun!" Jack replied and went up to play, Miko following behind.

 

Valerie stayed behind though. She needed to talk with Ratchet. She had so many unanswered questions at this point and she had every right to ask them didn't she? He was her guardian.

 

"Valerie, not now. I know you're curious but I am getting over the sickness phase and am very behind in work." He knew her too well. "I can answer your questions once I am caught up."

 

"You and I both know that won't happen. You always have something to do. I'm stupid but not that stupid." The girl had to laugh a little. "Do you feel it move? I can already tell you're getting bigger in the middle. Usually when that happens with humans we start to feel them move."

 

"I will in time. Like I said, the gestation periods aren't the same. Because we Cybertronians are much larger, we carry longer. I will have to get bigger yet before I feel any movement."

 

Valerie smiled at that but quickly frowned and looked back to the ground. Perhaps she had taken him for granted when she could use him. Or, was it just the fear of losing him speaking?

 

"I'll ask more later. I kind of want to play a round or two with Jack." She said softly.

 

"Don't be too loud." Ratchet mumbled and kept working. On the outside he seemed normal, but on the inside, he was a mix of so many emotions. He felt so happy and excited and yet so terrified and upset. It would take a while before he could accept this fate, but he knew he had to.

 

For it was, in fact, he carrying the newspark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours turned to days and days to months after that. School was now out for the summer, meaning the children were over a lot more. In that time, they got to watch Ratchets belly grow. It was something they never thought they would get to see for many reasons, the main being, it was Ratchet. They did enjoy it though. Especially Valerie. It was really cool for her to know her guardian was making a new life, especially in this time.

 

Ratchet had grown to be a bit different since seeing Valerie. He wasn't nearly as grumpy as before (even though he tried to be) and he always felt the need to keep things clean and organized around the base. Hell he even had a desire to protect the humans and interact with them way more. It was very odd to see him like this, but everyone enjoyed it.

 

"Ha! I win again Miko!" Val cheered and raised the controller in the air. "Still the undefeated!"

 

"You haven't played against Raf yet." Jack scoffed. Both he and Miko had lost against Valerie and weren't happy about it. "Maybe he'll win."

 

Val looked over to the boy, who seemed to be more interested in his computer at the moment. She didn't want to play against him anyway. She would feel too bad if she won. "Maybe next time. The boy seems a bit busy."

 

"Doing what? It's summer break!" Miko half passed her friend.

 

"Actually Miko, I'm doing some research for Ratchet while he makes some things for his sparkling." Raf suddenly said. "So I am rather busy."

 

Val smirked and set down her controller. "See? Undefeated until them." 

 

"Scrap!" Ratchet suddenly hissed from his spot over at the groundbridge.

 

All the children turned their attention to the Autobot medic, who had a servo rested over his swollen middle. He didn't stop working though.

 

"You okay doc bot?" Miko asked, walking to the rail to see him better.

 

"Yes yes yes, just fine." Ratchet answered quickly.

 

A small clink was suddenly heard. It wasn't super loud but not loud enough to be heard far distances away. Ratchet's servo almost instantly started to rub over his belly.

 

"Is it kicking?" The Japanese girl asked.

 

Ratchet looked up to the humans, who all had gathered near Miko. "I cannot say if it is a kick or a punch. They are most likely just shifting."

 

Valerie smiled at that. "Does it feel weird?"

 

The bot looked to them before nodding. "A bit. I was never expecting to experience this."

 

Raf looked at him. "C-can I feel?" He asked, a hand reaching out to Ratchet.

 

His face plates turned a slight blue almost instantly. He was already awkward about the whole situation. "U-um…"

 

"If not i-its okay." The youngest child stuttered.

 

"N-no. You can." It was almost too soon of a reaction but it was too late to go back. "Just...step on." He extended his servo to the human, letting him on.

 

Raf was a bit hesitant but eventually got on, sitting on Ratchet's palm. The Autobot seemed to be extra careful as he slowly brought the human close to his tummy. "Just, please be careful."

 

The human nodded and gently put his hands on the bump. At first, there seemed to be nothing, as if the little one inside went still, but soon, a little clink was heard and Raf's face lit up. "I-it kicked!"

 

"Wow. I guess Ratchet really is pregnant." Miko joked.

 

Valerie laughed a bit before looking to her guardian. He looked genuinely happy.

 

"Yes Miko. I am indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> So, to sum it up, Miko knew something was wrong with Ratchet, that being the reason they were not allowed at the bar and why Bulk was her temporary guardian. They finally get to go back and BAM! SHAZOW! POOF! SURPRISE!


End file.
